Total Dangan Island
by moutainsitellyoumoutains
Summary: 21 teens. 1 island. 1 million bucks! who will win!
1. Episode 1-Introductions Part 1

-An old island is shown with Chris McClean standing on the dock-

Chris: Hello Viewers this season on Total Dangan Island we had a lot of teens coming! a total of 21! This season will be the best one yet!

-theme song starts showing camerias coming out of many parts of the island-

-Cameria goes down the docks- _Tell mom and dad im doing fine _-Drop off cliff- _You guys are on my mind! _-Shows Souda swimming away from a pack of sharks.- _You asked me what i wanted to be_ -Shows Mikan falling off a boat- _and now i think the anwsers plain to see _-Shows a giant bird picking up Souda and dropping him between Sonia and Gundam and animals run away and sonia pushes Souda away- _I wanna be famous! _-Leon laughing at Souda but Maizono giving him a glare.

_I wanna live close to the sun _-Mukuro and Junko slap fighting on a boat that falls down a waterfall and looks at Ishimaru doing martial arts on a broken log- _Packs your bags cause ive already won_ -Mondo as tarzan hitting Ishimaru and they crash into a window to see Owari eating slop-_ Everything to prove nothing in my way Ill get there one day. _-Shows Togami handing a golden watch to Celest with cards on the table and Fukawa sneezing anf turning into Syo- _Cause i wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na _-Naegi and Kirigiri sitting on the edge of the dock and in the background Hinata trying to push Komaeda off the dock with Nanami playing a DS- _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

-Shows Monokuma and Usami sitting next to each but then Momkuma shoves her off the stump and everyone whistles awakrdly as the screen fades black.-

Chris- Today on Total Dangan Island, we will be meeting our competitors, Who will Arrive first!

-A boy with spiked up hair and big brows, wearing a white uniform, he hops off the boat carrying a singel duffle bag-

Chris- Morning Ishimaru! Nice to see ya.

-Ishimaru saluts Chris-

Ishimaru- Same to you Chris! Its quite a pleasure to meet you!

Chris- ok big brows go stand over there while we wait for everyone else.

(Ishiamrus confessional)

Ishimaru- T-THIS PLACE IS NOT SANITARY

(back to docks)

-A girl with short black hair and freckles, wearing a military type outfit walks onto the dock with 2 duffle bags-

Chris- Mukuro Ikusaba Welcome to the island!

-Mukuro Saluts not saying a word-

Chris- ok miss silent go stand next to eyebrows.

-Mukuro walks next to ishimaru-

-A boat blaring rock music pulls up and a boy with spiky red hair jumps off the boat slippinng into the water-

Chris- Leon Kuwata! Nice Entrance!

-Leons walks on the dock soaking wet dragging soaking wet luggage and a guitar.-

Leon-Thanks Chris, great to be here.

Chris- next we have idol Maizono Sayaka!

Leon- wait! wha-

-A bright pink boat sails in and Maizono walks out with 2 rolling luggage bags-

Maizono- Chris! Its great to see you again! -smiles- Its been since Charlie Seens pa-

Chris- Yea yea pretty girl go stand next to pretty boy. (leon) HEY!

-A boat carrying twins pulls up, the boy has Half black hair and half white hair, his outfit is a tshirt that matches his hair and pants as well, the girl has similarhair but its in pigtails and pink instead of black, shes wearing a pink and white maid type dress but it goes to her knees-

Chris- Monokuma and Monomi!

-Momokuma shoves Monomi and walks out first-

Monokuma- Monomi darling get my bags

Monomi- M-my n-names Usami!

Chris- Kuma here says everyone calls you Monomi

Monomi-b-but-

Monokuma- Monomi be careful with my bag please.

-Monomi groans carrying 3 duffle bags and 3 luggage bags, Maizono runs to help her-

Monomi- T-thank you!

Chris- here comes Junko Enoshima Famous model!

-a girl with strawberry blond pinkish hair walked down the dock behind hr about 40 bags of luggage-

Junko- Chris! its been forever not since Seens part-

Chris- we get it your famous go with the others.

(Maizonos confessional)

Maizono- WOW! Junko Enoshima! Shes so amazing!

(back to the docks)

-a girl with choppy purple hair in a nurses outfit's boat crashes into the docks and she face plants onto thedock-

Leon- ooh that gotta hurt

Chris- Hello Mikan.

Mikan-a-ahh im s-sorry chris!

Chris- dont worry this is a crappy dock anyway

-mikan gets up and walks over to the rest of the group.-

-a fancy white yacht pulls up allowing a girl with blonde hair out-'

Chris- Every one this is princess Sonia Nevermind

(Junkos Confessional)

Junko-Greeeeat little miss princess is here.

(docks)

Sonia- Greetings everyone! I hope we all have a great time here!

-another yacht pulls up and a blonde haired boy comes out-

Chris- Byakuya Togami!

(togamis confessional)

Togami- I dont need 1 million dollars i was bored and got chosen


	2. Epiosde 1 Introductions part 2

Chris- ok thats 10 campers, only 10 tso go!

-next was a boy with pink hair and a yellow jump suit-

Chris- Souda everyone!

-a few giggle at his name-

Souda- yoo chris, awesome to be here

-a girl with black curly hair and a lotita dress arrives-

Chris- Celestia Ludenberg

Celest- Just call me celest.

Chris- ok! Celest stand overthere.

(Celest's confessional)

Celest- this place is adump! i was told ill be going to a camp with high quality!

(docks)

-a boy with a green jacket and white hair sticking out everywhere walked off the boat-

Chris- Komaeda Bro whats up

Komaeda- doing good chris doing good.

-next a tall guy with a pomurdour walked down the docks-

Chris- Mondo Oowada!

(Mondos Confessional)

Mondo-I dont want to be here. but i need the million.

(docks)

Chris- Cold shoulder thats nice.

-a girl staring down at her psp walks down the dock followed by a boy in a tie with an ahoge-

Chris- Nanami and Hinata welcome to the island! Hinata what happened to your boat?

Hinata- it crashed on a island with a skull on it...

(Hinatas confessionals)

Hinata- that im glad for, i met Nanami! Shes reallycool when shes not focused on her game

(docks)

-chris took nanamis console and threw it in the ocean-

Nanami- hey! i was about to beat the boss..

Chris- get over there with the other losers, were only awaiting 3 more campers!

Junko- good! its hot out here.

-a girl with silverly purple hair walked down the docks right past chris-

Chris- what a warm hello Kirigiri.

(kirigiris confessional)

Kirigiri- I really dont wana be here

(docks)

-a boy with a jacket hopped off-

Chris- Naegi! welcome!

Monokuma- cough cough NERD cough cough

-a few kids laughed

(naegis confessional)

Naegi- Great its only been 2 minutes and im already getting picked on.

(docks)

-a girl with big breasts and white brownhair walked down with a huge smile-

Chris- Akane Owarigreat to meet ya!

Owari- thanks chris great to be here!

-the semifinal person had a purple scarf and black grey spiked up hair-

Chris- last and not least Gundam! Welcome bro!

Gundam- Hellow fellow mortals the four dark gods and i wish apon good luck

-gundam holds out his hamsters-

Sonia- oooh~ their so cute!

Chris- ok wheres Fukawa?

-soon a boat kicksoff a girl with sissors in her hands and a long tongue out-

Chris- Fukawa?

?- Not that loser! It is I! Gen- ah -sneeze-

Fukawa- huh w-when d-did i g-get h-here.

Chris- OK everyone for your first challenge! you must run to the camp grounds just follow the flags. first 2 there become team captains GO!

-all the kids went running in the woods, unsure who was in front-


	3. Episode 1-Teams Part 3

-Shows Ishimaru and mukuro far ahead everyone else-

Mukuro- for a boy in a none militry uniform you run fast.

Ishimaru- well as a kid i always out ran bullies so i guess im use to running far and fast.

Mukuro- This is nothing for me, im use to running 2 marathons in rain.

Ishimaru- Impressive.

-Hinata comes out of nowhere riding a skateboard passing the two-

Hinata- see ya at the camp grounds slow pokes.

(Hinatas confessional)

Hinata-yea i brought my skateboard, its the only thing im good at.

(woods )

Junko- EWW theres bugs EVERYWHERE!

Togami-It is a forest brainac.

Junko- i get it foureyes, im just not use to the forest.

(Celest walkingbehind them spraying self in bug spray)

Celest- I came prepared.

Junko- hey! give that! I dont want to be a human connect the dots!

-they start wrestling-

Togami- im stuck on an island full of idiots.

(to the camp grounds, hinata ishimaru mukuro komaeda and mondo are waiting)

Komaeda- wow hinata id never thought youd be a skater

Hinata- well my friends back home and i go skating a lot so

(Komaedas Confessional)

Komaeda- hinatas really cool, why does he talk to such trash like me!

(next Leon, naegi, maizono and kirigiri run out of the woods being chased by a bear once in the campgrounds the bear retreats)

Mondo- the fuck!?there are bears here!?

(monomi and monokuma walk out of the woods)

Monokuma- theres a really nice bear that just gave me twenty bucks!

Monomi-a-actually y-you b-beat u-up the bear.

Monokuma- shut it sis.

(Monomis confessional)

Monomi- i came here to get away from kuma, -sighs-

(back to the campgrounds with everyone there)

Chris- ok campers our 2 new team captains our Hinata and Mukuro!

(Ishimarus confessional)

Ishimaru- If Hinata did not have that skateboard id be a team captain

(Campgrounds)

Chris- you guys will pick 2 people then ill randomly choose for you guys.

Mukuro- Hinata, ladies first.

-a few laughs from the campers-

Hinata- h-hey! ok i pick Komaeda and Nanami.

Mukuro- Fine i pick..Ishimaru and Monomi.

(Mukuros Confessional)

Mukuro- i see how Monomi is scared of Kuma so i wanna see how she is alone maybeshes a worthy player.

(camp grounds)

Chris-ok on Hinatasa team, Togami, Souda, Junko, Leon, Maizono, Kuma, and Fukawa. On Mukuros team, Mondo, Mikan, Gundam,Celest, Sonia, Owari, and Kirigiri.

Naegi- uhm you forgot me?

Chris-oh thats right..Go on...Hinatas team.

Mukuro- this isnt fair then

Chris- lifes not fair. For your first challenge get your bathing suits on and up to the cliff you have 15 minutesGO! -chris drives off in a golf cart.-


	4. Episode 1-Challenge part 4

(top of the cliff)

Maizono- w-wow its a big drop.

Leon-y-yea. I MEAN its nothing,

Chris- glad you say that leon cause youll be jumping and tryinng to land in the ring. if u miss it your out of part 2 of the challenge. Also watch out for sharks!

Sonia- s-sharks!?

Monokuma- do you mean soudas parents

Souda- hey! not cool!

Chris- less fighting more jumping.

Mukuro- ill go first!

Ishimaru- no i will!

-both dive off the cliff-

Mondo- their both insane.

(both land within the ring)

Mukuro- heh awesome! that wasnt bad.

Ishimaru- not at all captain! but i do fear the sharks so lets get outta here!

Mukuro- agreed.

(cliff)

Owari- yea that looked fun!

(owari dives off the cliff)

Owari- WOOOO!

(cliff)

(kuma goes behind monomi and pushes her off the cliff)

Monokuma- upupu oops.

(monokuma then follows, monomi safelyin the ring but monokuma is outside of it)

Monokuma- brat!

(cliff)

Mondo- cant beat them join them!

(he rockets off the cliff)

Leon- ugh im gonna regret this!

(leon follows screaming like a girl the wholeway down)

Maizono- if they can do it i can too!

Komaeda- come on hinata

(maizono jumps followed by a forced hinata and komaeda.)

(leon hits his...kiwis... on the ring)

Souda- that doesnt look comfortable...

(leon lands outside the ring, komaeda and hinata and maizono landing inside of it floating with mondo)

Kirigiri- this seems stupid

Togami- thats why im not jumping

Naegi- youll cost us the challenge though

Togami-i dont want to get wet

(Junko pushes togami off following him in, both make it outside the ring soon followed by naegi and gundam)

Mikan- i-i dont think i can do t-this

Sonia- come on well jump together!

(mikan smiles as the 2 girls jump off the cliff)

Souda- m-miss sonia im coming!

(soudas confessional)

Souda- yea i like sonia shes so cute and nice and-

(cues to souda screaming more like a girl then leon, sonia and souda land outside the ring but mikan makes it in)

Celest- i guess i have no choice too

(she jumps off making outsidethe ring)

Celest- hm bummer

(kirigiri lands next to her outside thering, fukawa landing in the ring)

Chris- ok every who made it stand by the big rock everyone go back to the campgrounds to dry off

(Leons confessional)

(high pitched) Leon- i-it was worth it

(togami, junko,leon,kuma, celest owari and kirigiri walk back to the camp grounds)

Chris- now its 7 vs 7 yall got lucky, for part two of our challenge u need to have 3 players go into the water and find 3 rings team to collect all 15 wins the grand cabin! The losing team will be voting someone off. nooow GO!

Mukuro- ill go first as team captain. you can decided the other 2 ill head in now

Hinata- anyone good at swimming?

(nanami raises her hand)

Nanami- i can hold my breath for a good amountof time ill attempt and go first.

(the two girls dash into the water.

(Mukuro swims around the water eyeing a ring but nanami takes it risig from the water and throwing it on shore, her team cheers)

(mukuro find a ring as nanami finds her second one, both thrown on shore)

(mukuro finds her second one about 5 minutes later now both are searching for the lap ring, nanami finds it then a second later mukuro finds hers)

Monomi- i-ill go next!

Mukuro-i saw aring by the rocks try over there

Maizono- ill go! ill go!

(both girls dive into the water,monomi finds a ring and tosses it onto the shore, maizono comes into shore with 2 rings

Maizono- t-the last rings is on shark!

(Monomi swims towards the shark and hitting the nose before claiming the ring, the shark swims away in fear)

Sonia- yea monomi!

(maizono gets back into the water and its been 10 minutes)

Mikan- A-are they ok?

Mondo- i dont know.

(monomi springs from the water holding a ring her team cheers)

Ishimaru- i can do it! (he runs into the water)

(maizono finally surfaces after ishimaru has found a ring and souda dives into the water)

Naegi- come on souda!

Souda- FOUND IT! (he tosses he onto the shore as ishimaru tosses his second one)

(Hinatas confessional)

Hinata-i have no hope that well win

(komaedas confessional)

Komaeda- i have full hopes at well win!

(beach)

(souda tosses the second ring on the beach.)

(ishimarus confessonal)

Ishimaru- i found the last ring but its stuck betwen 2 rocks!

(shows ishimaru under water struggling to get the ring free; back to the teams.)

Mukuro- you can do it ishi!

(at the moment someone rose out of the water, holding a ring a team cheers)


	5. Episode 1- elimation part 5

(Ishimaru stands proudly with the ring)

Chris- Mukuros team wins!

(ishimaru walked to his team in victory)

Chris- lets all meet at the camp grounds and tell the news to the others.

(they all walk as mukuro and ishimaru walk way ahead)

Mukuro- good job soilder!

Ishimaru- thanks you did well yourself

(Soon everyone was back at camp)

Chris- ok campers time ro your team names, Mukuro your team is the "Victory Tunas" and Hinata your team is the "Whining Bobcats!"

Chris- ok Bobcats get ready for elmination! Tunas your fabulous cabin awaits.

(junko confessional)

Junko- if it wasnt for maizono being a scaredy bitch we would have won! Or if togami was a team player i would have targeted for the ring! ugh i dont know who to vote for...

(Maizonos confessional)

Maizono- i hope noone blames me for our loss...

(in the Tunas cabin)

Mukuro- ok there are 8 rooms here so only 2 of us would need to share a room thats not bad.

Sonia- i do not mind rooming with someone.

(Sonias Confessional)

Sonia-ive nevered shared a room before...but id love to!

(Tunas cabin)

Mikan- i-ill room w-with you Sonia.

Mukuro- ok great everyone pick their rooms i guess and unpack

(Ishimarus confessional)

Ishimaru- i love how mukuros taking this leadership role with confidence! I also love her smile and personality and- wait i never said that!

(Bobcats cabin)

Nanami- ok theres only 5 rooms so we all need to room with someone i suggest keeping it same gender..

Hinata- but theres 4 girls and 7 guys

Nanami- so well have a room of 3 i guess.

Junko- can we like hurry this up id like somewhere to sleep tonight.

(Hinatas confessional)

Hinata-Nanami has been great help with this leadering stuff, i forgot why iwanted to be a team leader...

(Bobcats cabin)

Nanami- how about we pick our roomates unless everyone wants it at random

Togami- i just want a room.

Junko- were voting someone off tonight anyway so we wont be needing a room of 3.

Nanami- Junko we should worrying about this first.

Leon- she has a point we _are_ voting someone off.

Hinata- what about we make room plans then after the elimation we unpack

Nanami- great idea

Monokuma- what are we doing? i got bored of this dumb conversation.

Naegi- so what are the plans?

Komaeda- How about random, so we may get to know our fellow team mates!

-nanami scribbled on a piece of paper for a few moments-

Nanami- ok i got it down, this is our roommate plans til after tonight. Hinata and Komaeda in a room, Naegi Togami and Monokuma, Souda and Leon, Fukawa and me, and Maizono and junko. any questions or concerns?

(Monokuma confessional)

Kuma- who made tihs broad our leader? i thought skater ahoge was the leader.

(Bobcats cabin)

Nanami- none? great. I guess we wait for the elimation

(Togamis confessional)

Togami- im voting for gamer chick she seems like shell be trouble in the future

(Leons confessinal)

Leon- Im voting off togami, its only been one challenge and hes done nothing!

(Time skip to the elimation)

Chris- ok Bobcats, tonight is the elimation, if you do not recieve a marshmello you go home on the boat of losers and you never EVER EVER return. EVER!

(Maizonos confessional)

Maizono- i really hope i dont gohome, i dont wanna be known as the girl who went home first!

(Back to camp fire)

(Chris throws a marshmello to Hinata, Leon, Souda, Nanami, Junko, Fukawa, Naegi, Monokuma, and Junko)

(Togami is emtionaless and Maizono looks worried)

Chris- and the final marshmello goes to...Maizono.

Maizono-yay!

togami- i never needed the million dollars, im already rich.

(everyone says bye to Togami but he gives them the cold shoulder as he travels away in da boat of losers)

(Chris is standing on the dock)

Chris- We now have 20 campers who will go home next? What will they have to do next? What sort of danger do i have instored for them? find out next time on TOTAL. DANGAN. ISLAND!


End file.
